


I've Got You

by CybertronianBeing



Series: Sad Boi Hourzzz [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Hinata Shouyou, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, im so glad im not the only one, im so glad thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing
Summary: Kageyama sprints through a train station to embrace the one person that means more than the world to him.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Sad Boi Hourzzz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806499
Comments: 16
Kudos: 191





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's so freakin' late and I'm still crying at the TOP cover of "i can't help falling in love with you" so I decided to write this because why not. Honestly, this is trash but it's sad, emotional trash so yeah. Eat my trash.

Hinata stood, unsure of the future ahead. The signs that indicated the different train lines versus stops blurred in front of him, and the lights transformed themselves into colored rays. A ding indicated it was his turn to step off, and he did so. Alone. 

Shoyou Hinata wanted to be alone. He desired it to be just him on the empty train, and in all honesty, he wanted to go home to a vacant address. The house: to be tipped with empty halls. An empty dining table would greet him, and the couch cushions would wave, undusted by his mother. His father’s coffee cup wouldn’t be resting on the chairside table, and no one would bother him. 

Actually, that wasn’t what he wanted, Rather, he wanted to walk in and step his shoes off. After, his mother would yell at him for ruining the heels of them without even looking at him. His father would have his nose in some book or be playing with Natsu…

My god, Natsu—

“Hinata something’s happened with Natsu. We don’t know what’s happened, but she’s been unresponsive ever since—just relax, it’ll be alright, just ride the train home after volleyball, and leave your bike at school. Everything’ll be fine.” 

Call made: exactly two hours ago.

He hadn’t even said anything, he’d just picked up. Some...higher power or something compelled his mother to call him during a water break, where he could answer. Something else had told him to turn his ringer on after school ended. Something even stronger made him late, and have to leave his bag in the main part of the gym. 

Shoyou Hinata did not believe in coincidences, spare for his accidental face receives and actually funny comebacks to Kageyama’s snaps. Coincidences did not take gruesome opportunities lightly, and wouldn’t even release a grip on the people that meant the most to him. 

Walking into an empty house wasn’t where he wanted to be, even if his insides craved an unhealthy aloneness. He wanted to go back, take a volleyball, and practice serving until he broke his bedroom window. The growing desire to rip his door off of his hinges and...who was he kidding, anyway? 

Doing that was not an option. But what options did he actually have? They weren’t trusting him with information, which meant it was heavier than they let on, and were most likely busy at the hospital; his mother most likely worrying and his father consoling her, keeping his emotions bordered. 

Hinata stepped back onto the train. Lost in the sea of people exiting, the ocean of those who chose to leave him to somber back to his previous seat, left him. Alone. 

Then, replacements...well, replaced them. They entered, exited, did their jobs, entered again, then exited one last time. Worked like gears in a working, normal clock. The gears in their brains working like normal people’s minds.

The train rolled, swayed, rocked. People buried themselves in their headphones. When does the railway system close? Doesn’t it stay open all the time? I could ride the train all night. Maybe so.

An hour or so of rinse-repeat pattern, each station became more familiar. He rested his elbow on the rail near the window, the outside world leaking into his head more. The empty space filled with the observations he could muster. Before long, all the space was filled up. 

The boredom set in. Then, the hate. A grippy, drippy hate for himself and every single attribute. Why hadn’t he fixed it? Why couldn’t he help his little sister? Why was he bored? Why did he feel so empty while his emotions felt so near, but just out of reach? 

Was that even how he felt? 

The boredom defense tactic would only work for so long. His brain would run out of distraction tactics before long. Why’d he want to be here in the first place again?

bakageyama  
is everything alright  
Sent 5:00  
Read 5:03

futuretinysunshine!  
Yeah.  
Sent 5:04  
Read 5:04

Kageyama's gait hitched, nearly dropping his phone at his own sudden movement. Hinata finds punctuation in text messaging—and according to Tsukishima, in everything else academic he writes—intimidating and never ever uses it. Add capitalization to that list as well. And quick responses. A response in under five minutes was usually prompt to do a happy dance. But.

bakageyama  
Are you sure  
Sent 5:04  
Read 5:04

Granted, of all the things Hinata often chose to focus on, texting always fell to the bottom of that list. With volleyball, of course, at the top of the list, it wasn’t hard to differentiate focus level between tippity-tapping in a keypad and doing his most favorite thing in the entire world. 

bakageyama  
where are you  
Sent 5:05  
Read 5:05

bakageyama  
please tell me  
Sent 5:05  
Read 5:05

His phone rang this time, versus the ding that preceded. He ripped his phone up and answered as quickly as his setter hands would allow him.

“Tobio?” A familiar voice said.

“Hey, is everything alright?” His voice softened.

“Not...no, no everything is not alright, honey.”

“Whatever it is, you can tell—”

“It’s the Hinata’s,” His mother interjected quickly. With a giant ping, his heart jumped up into his throat and grabbed a hold of it. “Their youngest. She–she—”

He knew what she was going to say. It wasn’t that hard to tell.

“Don’t act like Natsu’s gone or anything like that, mom. Just tell me she’s gotten her wrist broken or ankle twisted or something. She fell down because she’s clumsy and decided to climb up on top of the refrigerator to retrieve the squishy blue volleyball because she lost control of it again. Mr. Hinata was too busy watching soccer on the television and didn’t see her going cartwheels down the hallway again. Natsu’s just in surgery because she’s got the Shouyou gene and is inclined to get injured even if they’re not doing anything out of the ordinary,” his voice paused, feeling it lose its strength just trying to convince himself of the ill-faced reality, “Right?”

“She passed away in the hospital ten minutes ago, Tobio.”

futuretinysunshine!  
Im riding the train for awhile its kinda nice  
Sent 5:07  
Read 5:09

Kageyama turned on his heels and ran for the nearest train station. His heels dug into the sidewalk and his nails into his palms. Breath far from out, and his mind far from instantaneous. The sprint blurred. Each sight pressed into his mind and poured out, passing in an eternity. 

Head: empty.  
Only: his arms would find Shouyou Hinata’s neck. 

Head: empty except for a passing sign that happened to catch his eye, indicating the train was exactly four minutes away from the station he was approaching. 

bakageyama  
get of at next stationn shou  
Sent 5:27  
Read 5:27

Okay, I’ll do that, then. Don’t really want to. Don’t really know why. Why would he be freaking out so much if there wasn’t actually something happening?

Then, he refused to stop running. Pushing through the walkers, his bag bounced against his hip, reminding him he was still sprinting through a train station. And?

Hinata stood. A ding indicated it was his turn to step off, and he did so accordingly.

“Shouyou!” His head perked and turned towards the sound, which sounded raggedy like it had been doing diving laps. Several other people perked and were startled as he barreled around them like a feral setter from Miyagi Prefectural Karasuno High School. 

He reached his hands out as if they were the north end of Shouyou’s south end of a magnet. Hinata’s face crumbled at the sight of Tobio Kageyama, and an ugly sob escaped his lips. 

Although, he would’ve rathered the sound to be of him uttering Tobio’s name. A familiar headrush accompanied the orchestra of tears that played down his cheeks as Kageyama engulfed him into the as-promised hug. 

Hinata melted into the embrace, gripping his club jacket in two tight fists, and suddenly finding his blueberry hair sometime after. The setter reached up and held his sunshine hair gently, allowing him to bury his head into his shoulder. He couldn’t whisper anything, because if he did, he’d crack too. 

People stared, but all he could see was Shouyou’s hair and his best friend in the whole entire wide world. All he could see was the beautiful vulnerability. Kageyama held him fiercely, tightly. 

I’ve got you. You don’t have to be strong now. I’m strong for you now.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats. You survived. I'm so proud of you :)  
> Please message me if you need to talk about anything, or if you just need someone to talk to! My Instagram account: @//deceptidork.cosplays is always open for you to come and chat! You mean the world to me, so please make good choices for your health! If no one's told you this today, I love you and you mean the entire universe to me. And always remember, you don't always have to be strong. I've got you <3
> 
> If you feel so compelled, hit the kudos or the comment button :)  
> Please don't come at me, though. As you can see, I normally write only fluff, so this' a first. 
> 
> Lucy, this' for you, boke. Just so you know, you mean the universe to me. Thank you for making each and every day a blessing. You never cease to brighten my day. 
> 
> Gracie, never stop being a light in the world. You are a light in my life and an amazing friend. Thank you so much <3\. I promise to give you some fluff to read after this, because I don't want to depress you for too long :)).


End file.
